1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a sheet delivery device including an openable and closeable paper feed tray and an openable and closable paper catch tray in which paper fed from the paper feed tray is delivered to the paper catch tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-182889 discloses an image forming device including an openable and closable manual paper feed tray on a lateral side of a main body of the device separate from a paper feed tray and a paper feed cassette provided in the main body of the device.
Another image forming device is well-known, which device includes an openable and closable additional paper catch tray on a lateral side of the device separate from an ordinary paper catch tray provided on an upper surface of the device or in the middle of the main body of the device.
In the image forming device including both the manual paper feed tray and the additional paper catch tray, the paper manual feed tray and the paper catch tray are arranged one on each of the opposite lateral sides of the main body of the device. Thereby, the sheet delivery path from the manual paper feed tray to the paper catch tray can be configured as a substantially straight line so as to enable recording on a specialty medium such as cardboard. According to the configuration, when forming an image with a recording medium such as an OHP sheet, a postcard, or the like, a deflection of the recording medium can be prevented so as to obtain high quality printing.
However, in the conventional sheet delivery device of the image forming device including the openable and closable manual paper feed tray and paper catch tray, a user has to open the paper catch tray after the user opens the manual paper feed tray. Accordingly, there are problems in that a paper jam occurs when the user fails to open the paper catch tray, or a printed medium is not delivered to a desired paper catch tray.